Rex Goodwin
Rex Goodwin is a major character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei Fudo's chief tormentor, he is a cold and calculating man willing to sacrifice innocent lives in order to preserve his utopia. The word "Rex" is Latin for "King". This demonstrates his influence and power in New Domino City. Biography According to Goodwin himself, he is the leader of an Illuminati-type of organization known as Yliaster. During his tenure as the Chief of Public Maintenance for Domino City, Domino has been transformed into a futuristic "utopia," run by a hierarchical system with Goodwin at its head. He employs Tetsu Ushio and other security officers as enforcers, and shows interest in the dragon birthmarks that both Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas have. He needs all five birthmarks in order to summon up the Crimson Dragon, whose advent he claims will bring peace to the world. Others, however, including Jack, Divine and Bolt Tanner, have expressed suspicion that Goodwin's intentions are far less pure than he claims. Jack is Goodwin's protege and the lone success story in moving up Neo Domino City's class system. Goodwin considers all other residents of Satellite - and indeed all poor, whom he believes cultivate evil - "scum", but masquerades his beliefs of classism and plutocracy with utilitarianism, saying that everyone must work together to maintain the delicate balance between Satellite and Neo Domino City. After witnessing the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during Yusei's and Jack's Riding Duel, he reveals his status to Jack as the 360th Star Guardian and informs Jack that he is a prophetical savior called a "Signer". However, Goodwin conceals the whole truth from Jack, the exact reason for doing so is unknown, but Goodwin believes the truth would spark Jack's ire. Fortune Cup Goodwin later arranges the Fortune Cup, in hopes of finding Signers by inviting participants randomly and inserting his own dueling assassins who will expose a Signer upon dueling one. Goodwin is shown to have control, either directly or through Akutsu and Jeager, of nearly every aspect of the tournament. He also has a large string of backup plans should things not go his way: for example, upon discovering that Luka had substituted for his Signer sister in the tournament, he arranges a "consolation duel" to expose Luna. In one of his many experiments to unleash the Crimson Dragon, Goodwin demolished a poor village in Southwestern America. Bommer, who was from that village had been promised reconstruction aid to his hometown depending on how he preformed in the Fortune Cup. Bommer somehow finds out what Goodwin did to the village and after Bommer lost to Yusei, he attacks Goodwin, resulting in a spike from Bommer's Duel Runner flying off and Goodwin catching it, revealing he has a mechanical left arm. He explained to Jack that he had lost his arm in an accident. During the Fortune Cup final, he is shown to have a severed left arm preserved in a tank with a dragon birthmark on it. Whether or not the arm is his is currently unknown. He seems strangely unconcerned when Jack loses to Yusei in the final round. Though because of the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during the duel, it appears the public and media couldn't saw how the duel ended. Thus when the media questions him about it, stating that the public isn't satisfied by the outcome of the duel, still he is able to answer skillfully. Dark Signers In order to clear any doubts about their Duel Rex announces the releasing of a movie, titled Road of the King showing how the mighty King Jack Atlas had lost to Yusei. After assisting at opening event and talking to the people, he tries to leave but not without first hearing from Angela and her open comment about the public and media's acceptance over Yusei, that matter being that he will be the only Satellite native king and no one else. After that, he meets with Lazar and Yusei on the bridge and once there he starts telling him "the truth". That truth referring to the legend of the Crimson Dragon which occurred 5,000 years ago, one that also binds the fateful battle for the world itself between the Signer’s and their arch nemesis the Dark Signers. According to Goodwin not only does this evil group of men possesses the soul of the underworld, but they have been battling against the Signer’s over and over again. As the story continues 5,000 years ago the “People of the Stars” borrowed the power of the Five Dragons being servants of the Crimson Dragon, in order to seal the Nazca Gods. After that Dragon God itself was divided into 5 parts and sealed onto the world, those seals being the dragon birthmarks. When Yusei asks him why the battle has began again which Rex responds that has to do with Enerdy itself. It appears that the very first was built on the deepest grounds of Satellite 17 years ago and activated by the Momentum Investigation and Development Section. However because of its imperfection it unleashed a negative energy one that was copied by another identical and emitted from the Nazca Lines themselves. With the Dark Signers presence, a door to the Underworld would also open, that door being the first Momentum itself. In order to stop it, the Signers must defeat them again. Goodwin then reveals the true reason of the Fortune Cup being held, he did so in order to awaken the powers of the Signers. Thus Yusei says to him that they must evacuate everyone from Satellite. Goodwin states that he cannot, being that then these evil ones will surely look for other victims in Neo Domino City. Based on that answer, Yusei gets angry demanding a reason why Rex would sacrifice them. However Goodwin states that if he wants to save his hometown, Yusei must combine his powers with the other four Signers and stop them. Finally, Yusei states that there are only four Signers right now, Goodwin says that the last one is destined to appear eventually. He also watches the duel between Yusei and Kyosuke Kiryu. During the first match between Divine and Carly Nagisa, it is revealed that he was actually born in Satellite rather than in Neo Domino City. Divine is able to use this information to give the Arcadia Movement a hold on the Administration. After Carly dies, and revives as one the Dark Signers, Lazar and Goodwin become aware of her presence as they watch through a screen in which the hummingbird mark has appeared on the city. They also become aware of the presence of another one, the being of Misty Lola as her dark mark the lizard has also materialized. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters